BREAKING POINT
by itsmyshow
Summary: the whole cherub gang is sent into a grug gang were their will power will be tested. who will break.  its T for bloody deaths scene read to find out who goes
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKING POINT**

The day started out normal for James Adams he did his fitness training he had his lessons. He was now laying under a tree near the edge of the soccer pitch. The day was a beauty the sun was shining not a cloud in the sky.

"what great day" he said to his younger sister Lauren as she and her boyfriend Rat and Bethany parker her best friend walked up to him and sat down near him.

"yes it is" Lauren said sitting down between Rat's legs while Bethany leaded against a tree. As the day went on more and more of James friends came up to join them. The sun was final starting to set the orange and pinky purple colour filled the sky. Everyone was about to leave when aloud "oi" came at them.

"What do you want worm" Bethany spat at her younger brother Jake.

Jake who was panting for breath " zara wants us all in the main building.

"A new mission final" Dante said jumping up and making his way to the building followed by everyone else.

Ten minutes later everyone was in Zara's office she was stayed silent for minute or two which started to worry everyone a bit that they thought they had done something wrong.

"We need you to go into a drug gang called Gold Bloods have you ever hear of them" she asked looking at the kids.

"Yea I have seen them on the news every once in a while" Andy said rubbing his neck.

Zara typed away on her computer keyboard when a picture of a teenaged girl popped up on a flat screen T.V "do you know who this is" she asked.

"Yes her names Nikki O'Connell I saw her sometimes when I was back in Ireland Dante answered turning back to Zara.

"Well Nikki here is the leader of the Gold Bloods there the largest gang in Ireland till about five months ago they were off the police raider" she said looking at the kid's faces.

"Why show up now" asked Bruce James best mate asked.

"The second most biggest gang the M.O.D started to fall apart. They have started killing other members to get higher ranks, when the news broke out the Bloods used it as a perfect chance to get rid of their rivals, but up on till three days ago they had only been doing drive by shootings, but three days ago a group of seven Bloods open fired in a crowed mall there were 33 injured 27 killed there was only one M.O.D's there that day." Zara looked up at all of their reactions.

"So are you in or out" she asked.

"I'm in" Rat said followed by the Twins and Andy.

"Ok what about the rest of you" Zara asked rising and eyebrow at the kid's. In unison everyone agreed to the mission.

"Good you will be leaving in a week, I think you should find out as much as you can about the gang" she said waving a hand.

The kids left. The all headed to Lauren's room. A couple of hours later had pasted. They over their mission profiles and questioned each other.

"I don't like the sound of the beat in" Jake said in a worried tone.

"Hey I found some more stuff on the gang" Dante said while typing away on his laptop.

"Well what is it" Bruce said laying down on his side.

"the gang is ranked like this with Nikki at the top then the Family then Warlords, then O.G , soldier, miner's and bebe's. the bebe's to O.G are the ones who do all the dirty work" he finished and scratched his head.

"Who are the Family" asked Kerry James girlfriend.

"The Family are the people who helped Nikki start the gang the people who hold the second most powerful rank are Manic and Crash Grills their Twins brothers they kind a look alike, but its easy to tell them apart Crash has some scars in his cheeks from knife fights his been" Dante answered looking into the group.

**Well find out in the next chapter. A couple of the old cherub agents come back but on the wrong side, please review feel free to give ideas and I'll see I can put it in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Ireland**

After a short plain read to Dublin airport the group piled into a mini bus half hour later they were in small village of Celbridge. The bus stopped in front of a large with loads of gang tangs on the door and windows.

"This place is dump, why do we have to live here" Kerry said grabbing her bag and jumping onto the path.

"This place is the centre of the gangs drug making, they make it here and smug it to the big cities all around Ireland" John answered while fishing for the keys in his pocket.

"Hey we've gathered a crowed" Andy said nodding in the direction of a group five a couple yards away sitting on the green looking at them.

Small group sat on the green with beer bottles in their hands. All of them wore the black and gold colours of the Gold bloods. The groups continue to stare down each other until Dante shouted out "See something you like fags" causing all of the cherub gang to laugh. Dante turned around and high fived Andy as a beer bottle was smashed over his head. "You'll get more than that next time ginger" the biggest of the Bloods yelled out as he lead the other away down the green and climbed of the wall to the next estate.

Everyone grabbed Dante who was now holding his bleeding head. As John, Lauren and Bethany patched up Dante's head the others unpacked theirs stuff.

A couple hours have pasted everyone was in the living room rest, they had been trying to find the guy who hit Dante with no luck. They all looked bored out of their minds watching the news.

"Has anyone seen Rat" Lauren asked walking into the room. Everyone shrugged in response. "I haven't left this spot all day I'm so bored" Dante groaned.

"How's your head" Lauren asked walking over to him.

"Ok now I guess"

"Great now stop complaining" punched him playful causing Dante laughed.

John walked into the centre of the room "Did any of you have any luck, did you even find out where then gang outs the most" he asked looking at all their faces.

"I have but there's no way that gang is letting us in even if we were members" said Rat coming into the room.

"What do you mean and what happened to your eye" John asked.

"A were-house is where the Family and the Warlords meet and hang out and a lot of the lower ranks guard its and the eye happened while they were giving me the beat in" he said kind a proudly.

"Well done man"

Everyone and started to head up to bed. Around one am it was just Rat and James sitting in the living room watching American football. Rat looked kind a worried and James saw that and asked him. "What's wrong with you, you look like you've have stabbed someone" he laughed at his own joke.

"I have" Rat answered plainly.

**That do you think people. Please leave comments **

**And hopefully the next chapter will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT!**

James stared at Rat with wide eyes "what did you say" he said standing up in front of Rat.

"I stabbed someone" Rat replied looking up at James.

"Why" James asked turning down the T.V.

"I had to after they gave me the beat in they said I have to prove myself to them. They drove around looking for any M.O.D's we found one he was smoking outside a pub. They handed me a bandana and a knife, so I just tied the bandana around my face put my hood up, I hide the knife in my sleeve walked up to the guy stabbed him in the side five time then I ran back to the car and we drove back here" Rat said his voice a little shaky as he took out the dry bloody knife from his trousers and placed it on the table in front of him.

James stared at Rat then at the knife. "James I have a feeling we shouldn't be messing with this gang their different from the others" Rat said rubbing his eyes.

"There is no difference their like all the others, all the gang wants his money just like all the others.

"No there is blood in the water" Rat stood up "night James" he said walking up to his room.

James watched Rat leave then he looked back at the knife he stood there thinking he grabbed the knife and washed off the blood he took it to his room and hid it. He laid down a though more about what Rat had said.

**The next day early after noon**

The group of Cherubs walked around looking for high Ranking Bloods. Since Rat was already in the gang, he hung out with the members you jumped him in. The group had been looking for any members for about two hours with no luck, they spit up to try find them, but still came up empty.

James and Dante walked through a small field with trees on either side. "For the largest gang in Ireland their fucking hard to find" James groaned causing Dante to look up.

"Maybe our lucks changing" he said grabbing James by the shoulder and pointing to a girl in a tree.

As the two got close the found they were even luckier than they though as the girl turned out to be the one and only Nikki. Nikki was laying on a tree branch a sleep. The two agents jogged up to the tree the both looked up at Nikki. "Hey" Dante yelled up at her causing her to jump a little and look down.

"Are you Nikki O'Connell" James asked.

"I am whose asking" She said with a blank face.

"I am James this Dante we want to join your gang" he said with a smile.

"Why would you want to do that" she asked rising an eyebrow "Do you just want to be in it for the money" she said jumping down from the tree.

"No we want respect" Dante said stepping close.

"Answer this one question for me, are you follows or leaders" she looked at them almost through them when she asked that.

Both Dante and James though long and hard on how to answer and what would happen if they chose wrong. "Follows" both said in unison. Nikki smirked "Good answer, but you have to get the beat in they you have to do a mission before you're an official member. Can ya hand that." She said cracking her knuckles.

"We can hand anything you throw at us Nikki." Dante said sounding very cocky.

"Call me GKB everyone does now follow me" she said walking off followed be Dante and James.

After ten minutes of following Nikki the came to a group sitting on some Harley Davidson, Nikki did a quick hand sigh and the group surrounded Dante and James. "Alright boys it's time for your beat in" she said snapping her fingers, letting the gang start the fight.

Two big fellas pounded Into James they worked on his middle area the most punching and kicking sometimes hitting his head. James could see three other guys on Dante, but they had him on the ground. "Stop its over" Nikki's voice rang in James head he could barely stand, he walked over to Dante and helped him up. The rest of the day was quiet James and Dante spent the rest of the day talking to the ones you beat the crap out of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's back**

**With the other's**

Everyone sat on a wall near a burned-down house. None of them had any luck getting anywhere near Bloods. They were about to leave when Rat jogged up to them.

"Hey any luck" he asked. He looked as if he was in fight. He wore a black bandana around his head and a small gold chain around his neck.

"No. This people are not here you just got lucky finding them." Jake growled looking up at Rat who in return didn't even look at him just stared at the burned-house.

"The most notorious members are in this area" Rat said looking back at the group.

"How do you know" Bruce asked rising an eyebrow up at Rat as he pointed some gang tags on the wall.

"That tag there" he pointed to one saying Big Mecce. "Is Manic Grills tag and the one beside it is his brothers Crash's tag" he finished pointing to the one on the left saying nino loco. (Meaning little psycho) "And that one on top" he pointed out and everyone looked up at the tag saying GKB. "That one is Nikki's tag so don't be saying they not here" he finished.

"Hey peeps!" Dante yelled out as he walked up to the group with James behind him. Everyone saw how bad James and Dante looked.

"You guys got in all ready" Bethany wined as they got there.

"Well almost we still have to do a mission they we have to get the Gang tattoo" James said as he sat down beside his sister.

"Oh and don't get sexed in the girls how get sexed in don't get any respect and no one really talks to them about gang stuff" Rat warned the Girls.

"Hey Rat what do you think we'll have to do on the mission" Dante asked leaning on a lap post.

"You may have to robs someone, steal a car, sale some drugs, you might even have to kill someone" Rat answered everyone looked up at the word kill.

"Which one did you have to do" Jake asked Leaning forward.

"I had to kill someone" Rat said look at everyone then at Lauren as she gasped. James tried changing the subject. "Hey Rat did you have to get the tattoo"

"Yes" he said pulling up his right sleeve to show the gangs G.B.F.F.G.B and one of the Bloods slogans under it saying Snitch's Get Stitch's.

"Neta" a voice called out. Everyone looked behind Rat and at who yelled out.

"What's Neta" asked Bruce. "Neta is my nickname in the Gang" Rat answered. Turning around to look at who called him. "Rocco, caveman what's up" he said to the flashing the gang greeting hand sigh.

"Come on man we're going to go party with GKB and the other Family members" the one Rat had called Rocco said. Rocco was a short fella but he was full of muscles. He pointed to some people a not too far away. Everyone expert Dante eyes went wide as they saw someone they knew all too well. Dana Smith stood talking to some gang members with her filthy few tattoo showing on her left arm.

**Ok hope you like the new chapter if anyone reads this story.**

**And if you do please comment give ideas if ya like and can you guess what the Filthy few tattoo dana has means.**


End file.
